Generally, the present application relates to light emitting diodes (“LED”). Particularly, the present application relates to the fabrication or integration of an LED and a crystal.
Generally speaking, an LED is a semiconductor light source. An LED assembly may contain an LED as well as other components. For example, an LED assembly may include an epoxy case that encompasses an LED and other components. For example, the case may encompass portions of conductive leads, additional LEDs (e.g., different colored LEDs), wire bonding, affiliated circuitry, or the like. The case may encompass timing circuitry to control the emission of light from the LED.
The encapsulated timing circuitry may a measure of instability and inaccuracy. As the length of timing periods increase, the effects of instability and inaccuracy of a timer become magnified. For example, an inaccuracy of a few seconds/hour may result in inaccuracies of many minutes, hours, or even days over extended periods of time. Such inaccuracy may limit the usefulness of a timer for particular applications.